Was that Supposed to Happen?
by Jappa
Summary: What happens when Harry finds his familiar in the Hungary Horntail's hatchling during the 1st task? His mind is opened up to a new world of lies, manipulation and who is truly the evil one. ADOPTED FROM timeturneruser! ON HOLD
1. Part 1

**I know I should be updating my other stories, but after a reading a sad author's note timeturneruser's best friend wrote, I felt the need to adopt this story. And I've already finished it (cause I was sick and bored O_o)**

**So yeah, I adopted this story from timeturneruser and on his account it is under the same name. timeturneruser won't be publishing or updating his stories for quite a long time, as recently he tried to commit suicide and is now in a Psychiatric** **ward recovering. Please keep timturneruser in your thoughts as he recovers.**

**Title: Was that Supposed to Happen?**

**Authors: Jappa (Me) and timeturneruser (adopted from (Author ID: 2038284)**

**Summary: What happens when Harry finds his familiar in the Hungary Horntail's hatchling during the 1st task? His mind is opened up to a new world of lies, manipulation and who is truly the evil one.**

**Warnings: Manipulative!Dumbledore, rebellious!Good(ish)!Harry, good!Tom Riddle, revenge, slight abuse, manipulation, light blood/gore, this story is a bit like Eragon,**

**The first chapter is based on timeturneruser's story, I have changed it a bit to suit what I am going to do. This story is going to be short – 3-5 chapters maybe. **

**There might be a pairing… we'll see what happens while I rewrite the first chapter… which means you'll know by next chapter.**

**This story is dedicated to timeturneruser who I wish has a good recovery to become the man he wants to be.**

**"Paseltongue", "**_Elvin" (Everything in Elvin is made up)_

**Was this Supposed to Happen?**

**Part 1:**

Harry paced around the tent nervous. But why wouldn't he be? He was about to go out and face the ruthless Hungary Horntail for a Golden Egg in Tournament he didn't even want to be a part of.

Suddenly the cannon went off and it was Harry's turn to face the dragon.

His breath was shaky as he stepped out of the tent and into the stadium. The people in the stands screamed out his name, cheering for him.

So far the dragon hadn't spotted him, but he knew that wasn't going to be for long.

Slowly he walked towards the dragon, his wand out and ready and his eyes darting around.

The dragon roared and Harry ducked behind a rock as flames started coming for him.

Everything went by in a blur. Harry didn't even remember when he called upon the Firebolt or when the dragon (now identified as a female) managed to get free of her chains and was flying after Harry out of the stadium and through the grounds of Hogwarts.

Harry came across a bridge and ducked through one of the small gaps, the dragon following, breaking the bridge and getting caught in the rubble.

Harry was about to fly off but stopped when he heard the pained cry the dragon let out. Feeling sorry for the dragon, he flew back down to it and started to remove the rubble of its wings.

Soon the rubble was removed off one wing and as Harry passed her face to get to the other, he rubbed her snout and, without realising it, apologised to her in Parseltongue.

**"I am sorry about this… they forced me to compete and also made you protect an egg that is fake. This isn't right… and the fact that another dragon lost her real eggs because of this tournament is also upsetting… I really am sorry."**

It was at this moment that Harry was happy there wasn't a time-limit, though right now, Harry didn't care if he came last or was disqualified! All that matter at the moment was helping the dragon.

The dragon suddenly roared and Harry's eyes widened as he understood what it said.

**"It seems like we are both pawns in this tournament… or in the world in general."** She said and Harry's eyes widened as memories were bought forwards of when he fought against Quirrell and the basilisk. The Horntail was right though… they both were pawns in the world… the dragon was used for its fire and for potion ingredients and Harry was being used to destroy the Dark Lord.

Smiling at the dragon, he kept removing the rubble until he looked over her and realised her wing was broken.

**"You poor girl,"** he whispered as he placed his hand onto her wing. He knew it would probably be a long shot, but he wanted to see if he could heal her wing with the intent to heal (like what Prof. McGonagall taught them 'Magic is about intent. For instance the Cruciatious Curse. If this spell is aimed at someone will the intent to harm them, it will harm them and cause them great pain. _But_, if the spell is aimed at someone with the intent to make them feel pleasure, then it is pleasure they will feel, intense pleasure…'.). He hoped it worked without his wand, but if it didn't, he would use his wand.

His eyes widened as his hands glowed an emerald green and the bones started to crack, making the dragon cry out, before the bones started to heal and the wing was back to normal.

"It worked," Harry whispered in awe, having trouble believing in the fact that he just did wand-less magic, and powerful wand-less magic too.

**"Thank you… "** the dragon whispered.

Harry gave it a smile before he grabbed his broom, about to get onto it and fly back to the stadium, but the Horntail kneeled down in front of Harry and lowered her head.

**"Sit on my back, I'll fly you back to the others where you can get the fake egg."** She said.

Harry carefully climbed onto her back, Firebolt in hand and they flew back to the stadium.

People cries out in shock as the Dragon landed and Harry jumped off his back. Walking over to the nest, he grabbed the Golden Egg, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. He was about to walk back to the tent when he noticed one of the Horntail's other eggs jolt a little bit.

Crouching down, Harry placed his hand near the egg, waiting baited for what was about to happen. Behind him, the Horntail sat down and placed her head near the nest watching as the egg cracked and a head poked out of the hole.

Suddenly, the egg crack down the middle and the baby Hungary Horntail jumped into Harry's hands.

Harry winced as his head throbbed and his hand burned. Suddenly, he felt power rushing through his body as his head started to burn. He felt the presence of another in his mind and an evil presence being pushed out of his mind. All throughout his body he felt like bonds were shattering and the power he felt started to grow and grow.

Then it all stopped.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking into identical emerald green eyes of the baby dragon.

_"Food,"_ Echoed through his mind as the baby jumped down and started sniffing his pockets.

Harry then noticed a mark on his hand. It was emerald green and looked strangely like a dragon's eye.

Suddenly everything clicked. The word food echoing through his mind and the mark were all connected to the dragon that had just sneezed, rolled over because of the force of the sneeze and caught his robe on fire. Harry laughed at how cute the dragon looked.

… Wait… his robe was on fire.

"SHIT!" Harry swore as he pulled out his wand and put out the fire. Looking over at the dragon, who was upside and had the grace to look embarrassed.

**"She is yours now." **The older dragon said. **"You are her Master, and she is your Dragon. Treat her well Dragon Rider."** The Mother Dragon explained just as the Dragon handler's came running towards them, Charlie in the lead. Harry frowned in confusion at the dragon's words.

They went to take the dragons away, but the younger hatchling snapped at them and curled up in Harry's lap. That was when Charlie noticed the mark on Harry's hand.

His eyes widened and he froze. "You're a dragon rider," he whispered.

The other Dragon Handler's froze as well. Except for one, who smiled at Harry.

"The youngling will be fine, but you must take good care of her. Good luck, Dragon Rider." He said before turning to the Mother Horntail. "We must go now, your family awaits you in Romania." The rider said to her.

Nodding, the Horntail followed the Dragon Handler's towards the cages. She stopped before she was in the cage and turned to Harry.

**"Thank you again for healing me."**

Harry smiled to her. **"It was my pleasure. Also, I know you will miss your hatchling, so I'll take her to visit you sometime."**

The Dragon gave Harry a strange dragon like smile. **"Thank you… but don't forget, Rider, to find the right path and forgive those who have been manipulated. Because what you are told isn't always right and at the moment, not everything is at it seems."** Before Harry had the chance to ask her what she meant, she went into the cage and laid down to nap.

It was then the points were announced but Harry ignored it in favour of watching the Hatchling which was sleeping in his lap.

He stroked the tail and tried to get his mind over the fact that he was a Dragon Rider (he didn't know much about them, so he was going to go to the library tonight) and that the Dragon handler's let him keep the hatchling.

The same Dragon Handler from before, walked over to Harry just as Dumbledore appeared.

"Harry," Dumbledore started and Harry couldn't help but role his eyes, "I know you don't want to give it up, but you must, it belongs to the Dragon Handler's."

Harry grew livid. How dare Dumbledore call the baby Dragon, 'it'! Showing Dumbledore his palm, he sneered at the headmaster.

"No, in fact, it is mine. I have to take care of it." Dumbledore looked at the mark confused.

The Dragon handler sighed. "We can't take care of the dragon, as it is Harry's familiar and Harry is also the new Dragon Rider."

The people in the stands gasped as they heard this. Harry ignored it though and winced as the Dragon awoke and cried out 'food' again, loudly.

"Dobby!" Harry called out and the house elf appeared with a pop. "Can you please get me some raw beef strips small enough for my dragon?" Harry asked Dobby.

Dobby nodded, his Blue eyes shining. "Dobby will also get some milk for Master Harry Potter's pet dragon hatchling." Dobby said and vanished. When he appeared again, he had a plate of raw beef and a bottle of warm milk.

"Thank you Dobby,"

Slowly Harry fed the Horntail the beef and she slowly drank the milk until she was asleep again.

"Harry," Dumbledore started but Harry ignored him, picked up his dragon and walked over to the Green Welsh dragon which was crying over the two eggs she had stepped on.

Harry felt sorry for her, as it could cost a dragon her life because of her depression.

He placed his dragon down and knelt down by the mess. As he scanned over them, he realised it would cost him his magic to bring them back, but he felt a tingling in his mind as Mother Nature fed him magic from different sources and helped not just bring the eggs back but bring back the dragon's as hatchlings.

He opened his eyes and found the Mother Green Welsh fussing over her two babies before turning to Harry.

**"Thank you Dragon Rider,"** she said before turning back to her babies.

Harry smiled and stood up, picking his dragon up. He was about to go back to Hogwarts when he felt a pull toward the forest. Ignoring the cry of his friends who were running towards him he followed the pull into the forest and soon found himself in a clearing which housed the presence of three elves.

The first elf had pale skin with bright violet eyes, black stripes down her cheeks and long wavy black hair. Her ears were pointed and part of her hair was pulled back into a small braid with a purple piece of cloth. She was wearing a purple and black dress with a silver robe over the top, she was also shoeless.

To her left was a male elf whom also had pale skin. His eyes were silver and red and his hair was long, straight and white. He had a red swirl on his forehead and he was wearing white and silver clothing consisting of a white robe and a silver robe over the top. On his waist also sat a silver sword with a ruby on its hilt and Elvin words engraved on its hilt.

The other elf was also female. She had deep black eyes, short spiky coal black hair, two black earrings at the tips of her pointed ears and two black spikes running down her cheeks from her eyes. She was wearing a black dress and a silver robe over that. She, like the male, also had a sword attached to her hip. The only difference was her hilt had obsidian instead of a ruby.

"You have done well _Leysa_ (Youngling)." The purple eyed elf said. "We are proud of you." Her voice was soft but powerful and Harry couldn't help but feel like he would do anything for her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "My name is Aurora (Precious); I am the Queen of the Elvin land. This is Haylen (Brave-One)," she said as she pointed to the male, "And this is Veya (White-One)," She explained. "I have been looking over you for a while, _Leysa_ and I would like to bless you with this gift."

She walked up to him and held his face in her hands. Her mouth opened and she started chanting in Elvin.

_"Nomara dex Jayez vische ne sya Leysa bey swireh du bey Elvin si naya je jos qet pax ka dea hwe cu bey teta nov Gessa." _(Mother of Nature please give this Youngling the power of the Elvin so that he can use it to save us from the clutches of evil.)

Harry felt ancient magic was over his body and felt like his body was warping and changing. Soon the magic soaked into his body and he felt it fuse with his core.

Aurora stepped back and smiled, showing her slightly pointed canine teeth. She pulled out a mirror and handed it to Harry.

Everything was blurry, so Harry took his glasses off and looked in the mirror. He nearly dropped the mirror in surprise. His face was now pale and he had emerald green eyes running up his neck and over his cheek. His eyes were a brighter emerald green ad his hair was longer, now down to his back, and was also midnight black. What shocked him the most though, was the two pointed Elvin ears the poked out of his hair and the slightly pointed canine teeth he had.

Looking up at Aurora he smiled. "_Herya thi_ (Thank you)." He said before his eyes widened as he spoke the Elvin language.

"_Thi oya faya, Leysa. _(You are welcome, Youngling.)" The queen replied before she picked up his hand and pressed a package into it.

"This is for you. You can use it anytime to contact me and you can also use it to visit us." Aurora then stepped back in line with Veya and Haylen who grabbed her arms. Before the disappeared Aurora gave him a piercing look.

"_Leysa, _A new prophecy has been made and it is your duty to fulfil it.

Manipulated by White,  
>Accepted by Black,<br>Loved by Red.  
>He will become ones nightmare,<br>ones defender,  
>and ones lover.<br>And with the help of the unexpected  
>He will concur the real evil<br>and save us."

The final words faded with the wind as Aurora, Veya and Haylen disappeared leaving Harry shocked, confused and… happy?

Looking down at his dragon; who was now running around the clearing trying to fly.

Knowing he had a lot to think over, Harry placed a glamour over himself, put the mirror and package in his pocket with the egg, and picked up his dragon, walking back to the castle.

When he arrived, he found Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Harry my boy, where have you been?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry had to hold back a glare. _I am not "your boy"._

Shrugging, Harry shifted the dragon in his arm, as his arms were starting to feel numb.

"I went for a walk while I thought everything over."

Dumbledore nodded. "Look, Harry, I can't let you keep that creature inside." He said.

Harry saw red. "Fine then, I will have to stay outside with it then." He turned to leave but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but school rules state that you have to be inside, for safety. So you can't go outside, and it will have to be by itself." Dumbledore said.

Harry growled. "NO! YOU WANT IT TO DIE! IT CAN'T LIVE OUTSIDE! I CAN'T PROTECT IT OUTSIDE. SCHOOL RULES ALSO STATE THAT I MAY KEEP A FAMILIAR IN THE CASTLE AND THAT IS WHAT SHE IS." He yelled.

Dumbledore was taken aback. He didn't expect Harry to now the school rules.

McGonagall, who had come running down earlier to see what the commotion was, continued watching wide eyed from the shadows.

"I am sorry that may be true, but it is a danger and I must protect the school." Dumbledore went to grab the young dragon but Harry stepped back and sent the headmaster a glare that was worse than Snape's on one of his bad days.

"Touch my dragon and I will hurt you worse than you can ever imagine. This is your only warning."

Dumbledore was not going to be scared by a kid. He pulled out his wand and was uttering a curse. Harry moved fast and blasted the headmaster back with fire and he ran and picked him up by his robes. Throwing the headmaster against the wall, he held him there will a spell and yelled.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME OR TRY TO CURSE ME AGAIN OR YOU WILL DIE NEXT TIME."

Harry let him slide down the wall as McGonagall, who had stepped out of the shadows, helped him up. "Albus what is your problem with Harry and his familiar?" she asked.

He pushed her aside and fired off multiple curses aimed at Harry's back (McGonagall was sure some of them were Avada Kedavra green). Harry quickly moved out of the way, set his dragon down (who was watching everything with wide eyes and occasionally growling at Dumbledore) and ran at the headmaster, dodging all the spells fired at him until he knocked him back with another blast of fire.

McGonagall slowly moved over to the headmaster who wasn't moving and was covered in black and smelt burnt. After doing a quick scan, she noticed that Dumbledore was alive, his wand was ruined and there was definitely something going on with him.

After sending a Patronis of to get Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall turned around to see Harry sitting on the stairs, rubbing the stomach of his dragon, who was almost asleep again.

Pomfrey sent the Headmaster to the infirmary as McGonagall turned to Harry. "I'm sorry about the headmaster's actions. I don't know what has gotten into him lately. But you aren't in trouble for what you did. I was self defence." She said with a sigh. "If only it didn't have to come down to that."

Harry shrugged. "Did you notice that Fawkes didn't show up both times I burnt him. It is a known thing that phoenix's don't show up to protect their master if they don't deem them good or they fought and broke a false bond." Harry sighed.

McGonagall shook her head. "That thought had entered my mind. But at the moment, I don't know what to think. And I am honestly beginning to wonder what he is up to."

She sat down next to Harry and for once let her guard down. Harry smiled sadly as he watched his professor's weary face.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. He realised what the Prophecy mean and what the dragon was talking about.

"Professor, we need to bind Dumbledore immediately." He said as he stood up.

McGonagall blinked. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Dumbledore isn't who we think he is. I don't think he is the 'Light's Leader'. In fact, I think he has planned this all out! Me, Voldemort even Grindelwald!"

McGonagall just stared at Harry. "Pardon?" she asked.

Harry started pacing, his dragon staring up at him confused from the stairs. "What if, just what if Dumbledore is the real reason Grindelwald went evil and Voldemort is trying to take over the world? What if Dumbledore has manipulated them into his own little game where he is the good guy who defeated the bad guy, when in fact _he_ is the bad guy?"

Everything clicked in McGonagall's mind and she shot up. The explained everything. The strange books on darks ritual's ranging from mind manipulation to demon's taking over innocent people's bodies. (Not that Dumbledore knew she had seen them, she had just assumed he was researching about things that Voldemort might do).

"We need to bind him now." McGonagall said and soon they were both running down towards the infirmary, a confused dragon chasing after them.

As soon as they arrived, they found Dumbledore being treated in a private room by Pomfrey.

"Stop!" McGonagall yelled. "Don't heal him, out him into a magical induced coma and help us bind him!"

Confused, Pomfrey did as asked and put him into a coma before turning a glare onto the two Gryffindor's. "You better have reason for this."

Harry proceeded to tell Pomfrey of his epiphany as he helped McGonagall place multiple ward around the room and bind the headmaster to his bed.

Pomfrey blinked in shock before sitting down in the chair next to Dumbledore's bed.

"… Okay…" she whispered before turning around and casting a spell on the headmaster. "This spell will block his magic. It is often used during operations, so us Healer's have to learn it." She explained.

Harry nodded and sighed. "I better go to the tower. Later tonight, after dinner should we meet up and discuss everything?" he asked as he picked up his dragon again.

McGonagall and Pomfrey nodded before heading off in their own directions. Harry headed off to the tower and when he arrived, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Hermione.

"Don't you **ever** do that again!" she growled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Harry blinked as well as the others. Hermione _never_ swore!

"What? Can't I let loose sometimes?" she asked rolling her eyes. Harry laughed before pulling out the egg.

"Come on!" Fred and George yelled. "Open it!"

Harry handed his dragon to a shocked Hermione and opened it.

Only to cringe as a high pitched squealing was heard. Harry quickly shut it and placed it in his pocket.

"Okay… next task is to find out how to open the egg." He sighed. "Task 1 point 5."

After everyone got over nearly becoming deaf, they each held the dragon and played with her. Harry sighed as he watched his familiar get spoilt with affection.

"Lay off with the patting, she'll become arrogant with the way you guys are spoiling her." He joked.

Everyone laughed with him as he was handed back his dragon and slowly they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

They sat down and started to whisper to each other when they noticed that the headmaster wasn't at the table. McGonagall then stood up and everyone fell silent.

"Due to an incident after the first task today, Professor Dumbledore has had to step down as Headmaster for the time being, and I will be taking over until further notice." She explained.

Chatter broke out throughout the school and even Durmstrang and Beuxbaton's started talking in shock. The talking stopped as the food appeared and Harry's dragon started prowling around the tables, jumping up and pinching food from wherever making students cry out in shock or laugh.

Harry watched his familiar and sighed. _I really need to get a name for her…_

Dinner soon finished and after telling Ron and Hermione that he's got something he needed to do, he headed up to the teacher's table to McGonagall.

"Um… Professor… can I please talk to you and Madame Pomfrey… um… alone?" he asked pretending he had something urgent to tell them.

Nodding, Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall lead Harry to the Headmaster's office, where they could talk about their findings.

**Okay, that is the first chapter. I'm Pretty please with it and it would be great if you could tell me what you think!**

**Not everything timeturneruser wrote is in this chapter, some of it will be covered in later chapters as I go into more detail.**

**Next chapter: They go through Dumbledore's office and uncover things worse them what they had thought. Harry goes away for a week to visit a previous Dark Lord and the ministry also get involved.**

**Also, I've decided that Harry is going to be pair with someone, but I can't choose who, so I want you guys to choose.**

**Either:  
>A) Bellatrix Black (never married Lestrange)<br>B) Tom Riddle  
>C) Pansy Parkinson (I've always wanted to try this pairing)<br>D) A Malfoy  
>a. Lucius<br>b. Draco  
>c. Abraxas (choose him and I'll add some sort of time travel twist into the story, probably to do with the elves)<br>E) Severus Snape  
>or<br>F) Luna Lovegood (gotta love Luna :P)**

**Thanks, Jaedon.**


	2. Part 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter (or part) (SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST), same warnings as first chapter, um, Please think about timturneruser as you read this story!**

**And I just have to say wow… there was so many readers and reviewers! Thank You! This is also the longest chapter I have written… ever.**

**Aaaaaand ONWARDS:**

**In this chapter, there will be a lot of paragraphs which will be from a textbook of sorts. I made all of it up. None of it is researched on the net or in other books about demon rituals (if there are any).**

**OOC SNAPE! In this chapter, Severus may seem a bit out of character – sorry about that, but it needs to happen, as it suits the story. Also decided to put a bit of humour in the story, which you will read later on. **

**Um, I also remembered that Ron hates Harry at the moment in HP4, so during this chapter, something is going to happen to do with this hatred. (that sounded really weird…)**

**I have realised I have spelt Elvin wrong twice! So when you see Elven or Elvin please tell me so I can change it.**

**A thumbs up to the people who notices the name of a Black Veil Brides song in the story!**

**The results of the poll will be at the end of the chapter – also, as a warning for later in the chapter: HARRY WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH ANOTHER MALE! (though I will write stories about him paired with the males (and females) mentioned in the poll)**

**Part 2:**

The first thing they did when they arrived at Dumbledore's office was search through his belongings. They needed proof as to whether or not Dumbledore truly was the "bad guy".

McGonagall headed over to the bookshelf. "This is where I remember the books being." She said as she grasped a book, and like you see in the movies (which had Harry laughing a little bit) the book was the secret entrance to another room.

Harry, McGonagall and Pomfrey (and the baby dragon, who was chasing her tail) all headed into the room and started to look around. McGonagall looked through the bookshelf, pulling out books and flicking through them, trying to find something. Pomfrey started looking at the different potions, balms and whatnot's Dumbledore had sitting in the cupboards and on shelves. Harry started looking through the desk and paperwork lying around.

"Ah-ha!" McGonagall suddenly said. Harry and Pomfrey rushed over and looked at the book the transfiguration teacher was holding. On the page was a book about fusing demon spirits with a mortal body and this page was covered with notes and small scribbling in Dumbledore's unique handwriting.

_'Fusing a demon's spirit with a mortal's body (magical or non-magical), takes a lot of power and black magic. Not only does the person have to sacrifice its own blood for this ritual (ritual on page 5) but they need to have a willing victim nearby for the demon to take host in.  
>The demon spirit only control's the body of the mortal, not the spirit of the mortal. So when the demon takes host in the body, the spirit already there is bound and forced to watch everything their body is doing without being able to do anything about it, because of this, when a demon is released from the body (ritual on page 11) or is transferred to another body (ritual on page 19), the spirit inside will most likely have become insane and may attempt to take their own life.<br>Once the demon is fused with the first willing mortal, when transferring the demon to another body, it does not matter whether or not this new body is willing or not, the ritual will take effect, but unlike releasing the demon from a body, the first willing mortal will die after the transfer instead of surviving like they would in the releasing ritual. Any mortal used as a host after the first willing mortal will survive, but might not be totally in touch with their surroundings.  
>Once a demon is released from the mortal, they do not immediately go back to the spirit world, you will need to immediately do the ritual to send them back (ritual on page 28) otherwise the demon will attempt to fuse itself with your body.'<em>

They blinked at the book before flicking to the page about fusing the demon with a mortal's body. One by one they read over the ritual's mentioned in the introduction and on each page they had notes written down by Dumbledore.

"Okay, here is one clue. But it doesn't give Dumbledore away; it just says that he studies Demon's and fusing them with mortals." Pomfrey said.

"We'll keep the book anyway, and keep on searching." Harry said turning back to the desk hoping to find a book of some sort which might give away Dumbledore's plans.

McGonagall placed the book down and started flicking through the other books.

Pomfrey suddenly gasped in shock. In the cupboard she had opened sat multiple candles that were mentioned in the ritual's (the candle's symbolising Air, Wind, Fire, Earth and Spirit) as well as grounded unicorn horn, used for marking out the pentagon star (which is usually marked upside down), and the rare dementor's blood (which is essential when sending a demon back to the spirit world).

"… Okay… even more clues. Only problem is, some are used when sending a demon back, so it could easily say Dumbledore has been sending demon's back to the spirit world. We need something else…"

They started searching again and that was when Harry noticed the heavily warded cupboard.

_I'm going to have to use Elvin to open this cupboard…_ he frowned.

"Um, professor?" Harry asked.

McGonagall looked up from the particularly gruesome book she was flicking through.

"Yes Harry?" she asked.

"… To open this cupboard I'm going to need to show you something. Both you and Madame Pomfrey must swear not to tell anyone." He said.

McGonagall and Pomfrey both took an oath and when they were done, Harry dropped his glamour's making them gasp.

"This happened after I bought back the Green Welsh Dragon's eggs." He explained as McGonagall and Pomfrey examined his pointed ears, long hair and sharpened canines.

"Incredible…" Pomfrey whispered.

Harry felt incredibly awkward as he stood under their fascinated gaze.

"I, ah, better open the cupboard…" Harry trailed off and turned around.

He stood in front of it and placed his hands right on the wards.

"_Blashphe! (_Shatter)" Harry hissed and the words suddenly shattered around him, falling to the ground like glass fragments before disappearing.

Opening the cupboard, Harry found it full of paper and books. He picked up the closest book and flicked it to a random page. On the page he spotted his name.

Pomfrey and McGonagall moved closer to him and read the page over his shoulder.

_'Everything is in order so far. Lily and James Potter have been killed by Voldemort and their child, Harry, has been sent to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Hopefully there, he will be abused so when he comes to Hogwart's, I can play the grandfather figure and lead him right into my trap. I will then "defeat" Voldemort, transferring the demon in Tom Riddle's body into Harry and then kill Harry telling everyone that he was in fact dark.  
>Then, I will be known as the savoir of the Light and everyone will bow before me. I will have saved them from three Dark Lords and everyone will follow my command.<br>This plan is foolproof and nothing will stand in my way!'_

Harry smiled. This was the evidence they needed to get Dumbledore a one-way ticket to the death sentence – no return.

They went through the other books and pieces of parchment finding out how Dumbledore did everything. To their shock and disgust, Dumbledore had even used his own sister as the willing mortal for the demon so when he transferred the demon onto Grindelwald, his sister died.

_'Everything is in place. I managed to convince Ariana that she is doing good for the world when she helps summon and host this demon. She doesn't know that she will die in the end though, and no one will know that I was the one who killed her when the demon was transferred… of course, no one will know that it was a demon, but still. Everything is going according to plan…'_

It was sick and disgusting, killing your own sister for well, World Domination!

They placed all the books into a bottom-less bag and headed back into the headmaster's office.

"Look Harry, because of what is happening; I'm thinking we should give you your own quarters and some private training." McGonagall said. "Who knows what will happen in the future."

And idea formed in Harry's mind. "Um… I have a way I can contact the Elvin land. I may be able to get them to train me." He explained. "But there are a couple of things I would like to do before I go… including visiting Grindelwald and talking to him about what had happened between him and Dumbledore."

McGonagall nodded. "I will organise everything in the next couple of days. The only problem is that the Ministry is soon going to be involved."

Harry sighed in annoyance. Of course they would get involved. They like to stick their noses into EVERYTHING.

"Also, Harry…. Because of everything that has happened, I think we should be on a first name bases, So call me Minerva… just not in class."

"Ah you can call me Poppy."

Harry smiled. "Cool, thanks. Now I better head off to the tower… should I tell Ron and Hermione anything?" he asked.

"I wouldn't, just in case they are also part of Dumbledore's plan." Poppy said. Harry quickly put his glamour back on and nodded understandingly.

"I might take one of the books with Dumbledore's plans in it, to see what else we can use against him." Harry said as he grabbed the book from earlier and slipped it into his pocket.

Minerva nodded and they went different ways.

Harry, with his dragon on his back, headed straight to bed when he arrived at the Gryffindor tower. Thankfully everyone was already in bed so no one managed to distract Harry on his quest for sleep.

Closing the curtains with a sticking charm, and placing multiple privacy and silencing wards around his bed, Harry let his glamour drop as he fell into a deep sleep, his dragon snuggled into his stomach. He was going to read Dumbledore's Journal (he had nothing else to call it) tomorrow after transfiguring the cover to look like a transfiguration book. He would say he was training for the tri-wizard tournament.

**X … X … X**

Minerva was making her way down to her office when a hand grasped her upper left arm. She jumped around in fright, her right arm holding the wand in the face of the attacker.

It was Severus.

She lowered her wand and sighed in relief. "Please don't do that Severus, you scared me."

"You know about Dumbledore, don't you?" he asked. Minerva froze.

_Oh god, this isn't good… what if Severus is in on the plan?_

"I want to help you." Severus said after studying her. "I'm part of his "plan" as well… as a matter of fact, it was Albus who convinced me to get the Dark Mark when I was younger." He explained.

Minerva's eyes widened and she dragged him into her office.

"What do you know?" she asked him when she finished casting privacy and silencing wards around her room.

"Enough to know that Dumbledore is manipulating Voldemort, Harry, myself and everyone else in the world. Though, I am unsure how." Severus said.

Minerva nodded. "I'm going to need you to take an Oath not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you." She said.

Severus stood up, pulled out his wand and made the oath.

"Dumbledore has summoned a demon which, at the moment, is living in the body of Tom Riddle. This demon is You-Know-Who and was also living in Grindelwald's body when he was at large, meaning that Dumbledore is actually the reason for everything the dark Lord have done. And that is the small part to it." Minerva said.

Severus couldn't help but gape at her. He knew he was ruining his snarky potion's master reputation she knew him by, but this was shocking.

"What are Albus's other plans?" Severus asked hesitant. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He knew it was going to be bad news… but he knew the sooner he found out, the easier it would be.

"His plan was to get the demon to enter Harry's body, letting him wreck havoc for a couple of years and then kill him. He then planned on being the 'Savoir' of the Light and has everyone follow his every command because he killed three Dark Lords." She explained. "Harry has the book with Dumbledore's plans at the moment. I will give it to you when we have finished studying it."

Severus frowned as he thought over what she said. He couldn't believe it. Dumbledore has been deceiving and manipulating everyone for years.

"I would still like to help." He decided after a moment.

Minerva smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. Now, here's the plan."

**X … X … X**

When Harry awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that someone, last night had attempted to break through his wards – without any luck. The second thing he noticed was that they had applied their own wards that were supposed to keep Harry inside so he couldn't go anywhere. The last thing he noticed was the traces of Ron's magic that was in the containing ward.

Harry sighed. He had a feeling something like this would happen. He always had a feeling that Ron was manipulating him. He wasn't too sure about Hermione though, but he also knew that Ginny would be in on it as well. Maybe all the Weasley's were in on it, Harry would have to read Dumbledore's Journal to find out.

Harry looked down at his dragon. "I really need to find a name for you." He sighed.

_"Dariah,"_

Harry blinked. "Is that your name?" he asked the dragon.

She nodded.

"Dariah… that's a nice name." he said and smiled at her.

After putting his glamour's back on, harry hopped in for a quick shower. When he got out of the bathroom, he couldn't see Dariah anywhere.

Then he heard a distressed cry from the Common room.

He ran down stairs to find Ron carrying a struggling dragon through the portrait.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry screamed in anger.

Ron froze. "Um…"

Harry stalked over, took Dariah out of his grasp and shoved Ron into a wall, his hand blocking Ron's airway's.

"Who the _hell_ gave you permission to touch Dariah?" Harry growled.

"Dum- Dumble-dore…" Ron gasped out, gasping for breath

Harry growled again. "Dumbledore has NO right to give you permission to throw my familiar outside. So DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

A crowed started to gather around the fighting couple.

"THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! NOW SCAT!" Everyone immediately backed away from the enraged Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry stalked out of the Gryffindor dorm, already having grabbed everything he needed including Dumbledore's Journal. He stalked all the way to Minerva's office, which he barged inside without knocking.

"Get me a room away from those IDIOTIC people IMMEDIATELY!" he growled.

Minerva blinked and so did Severus, who had come to talk. "What have they done this time?" she asked.

"Ron was given permission from Dumbledore to throw Dariah outside where she was to stay! I found him dragging her out the common room this morning! Plus, my wards on my bed were tampered with, and then more wards were added on top, and they had traces of Ron's magic on them!" he growled.

Minerva sighed. "I'll organise a room for you immediately. It shall be ready by tonight. For now, I would like you to calm down, then go collect your belongings, check and make sure nothing has been taken, and then bring them here and I'll keep them in my office until your room is ready. If anything has been taken, tell me and we'll punish who took them." She said.

Harry sighed and slumped down into the chair next to Severus.

"Hi Professor Snape." Harry said after a moment.

"Good morning Potter," Severus said before turning back to Minerva. "As I was saying, I noticed this morning that a couple of my compulsion and behaviour potions have been taken from my private cupboard. I think we should check Potter's food before he eats, as there is a chance Dumbledore has spiked his food." Severus said.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Severus is going to help us with Dumbledore," Minerva explained. "Speaking about Dumbledore, did you get a chance to read that book, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I was too tired last night. I will be reading it today though and I have transfigured the cover so it looks like a transfiguration textbook. So if anyone asks you about it, say you gave me an extra book to read to help me with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, cause that's what I'm telling them."

His dragon chirped from its spot on his lap and Harry started to stroke its scales.

Minerva nodded. "I started reading one of his other books last night, the one about using his sister as a host and in it was all his plans for Grindelwald. Also, I organised for you to visit Grindelwald. You will be leaving tomorrow with Severus as I'm not letting you go alone."

Harry nodded. "How long will I be away?"

"For a maximum of 5 days."

"I'll pack tonight." Harry said. "And I'll go grab my belongings now, just in case Ron tries something else idiotic."

"I hope nothing has been taken." Minerva said as Harry left the office, Dariah clinging to his bag and looking around as the moving paintings covering the stone walls.

"Hello!" one of the paintings said when the Dragon chirped at it.

Dariah blinked and drew back, shocked. She then chirped happily.

Harry laughed.

His happiness was soon short lived as he looked through his trunk.

His invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map was gone. They weren't where he left them in his trunk.

Harry saw red.

Minerva could only blink as Harry came bursting into her office again for the second time that morning.

"My Cloak and Map have been stolen."Harry growled his eyes red from his Elvin Powers. "They were in my trunk last night and no one asked to borrow them!"

"Pass me your trunk." She said angrily and scanned his trunk. There were traces of Ron's magic on the trunk. And they were recent; this morning recent.

She stalked out of her office, Harry hot on her heals and burst into the Great Hall. Everyone turned around to face her.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed. Everyone in the hall turned to the red faced Weasley.

"I want you to tell me RIGHT now WHY you would do something as atrocious as STEALING the belongings of another house member AS WELL as trying to kidnap their familiar and throw it outside where it would DIE!" she yelled.

Ron's eyes widened. "I-I did no-no such t-t-thing!" he exclaimed.

"DO NOT LIE Mr Weasley! Your Magical Traces are on Mr Potter's trunk and they are VERY fresh!"

Ron shrank back. "Professor Dumbledore told me to." He whispered.

Minerva froze. "He did, did he?" she asked. "I have honestly had it will that Old Man!" she screeched. "Get me Mr Potter's belongings immediately. You have 3 months worth of detention with professor Snape and Filch and 100 points from Gryffindor! I will also be writing to your Parent's about this crime."

Minerva then turned around and left the hall. Harry sent Ron a vicious glare, grabbed a plate of food from the table and followed after his head of house.

After a moment, Ron got up to collect Harry's belongings.

Harry was not having a good day.

Nothing was going right. Everyone was asking him about the incident with Ron and asking to touch his dragon.

In the end, he yelled at them all to leave them alone and because of that, people won't stop staring and whispering about him.

At Lunch, Ginny had come up to him, wearing a skimpy skirt and a tight shirt with too many button's undone asking if he would meet her at the Astronomy Tower tonight.

He sent her a glare, told her no, and stalked out of the Great Hall again. Nothing was going well today for Harry at all.

The only good thing about today was his new room. It was in an unused wing of Hogwarts and was quite large with a lounge room, study, bedroom, bathroom and spare room.

And he got his cloak and Map back from Weasley. (He refuses to call him Ron anymore.)

Hermione talked to him today, for a moment, asking how he was, but then she had to go as Ron kept calling her name and it was starting to bug her. She had given him an apologetic look before walking away and telling Ron off for his rudeness.

Pulling out Dumbledore's Journal, Harry started reading.

_'This is a continuation from my other book which is about Tom Riddle's Life and how he became Voldemort. In this book I will be talking about Harry Potter…"_

Harry flicked forwards as he had already read about Dumbledore's plans for him.

_'I managed to get the Weasley's to help me with my plan, though for a different reason. They are thinking they are helping keep him out of danger, when really; they are just leading him right into my trap. Ronald Weasley will be Harry's age when they attend Hogwarts, so he is going to get them to become best friends so Ron can help me manipulate the boy. Ginny Weasley is also going to help. She is a year younger then harry, but she will still be able to help out…'_

The Journal talked about Dumbledore's plans for how the Weasley's were going to manipulate Harry and Harry slowly grew angrier and angrier until he threw the book across the room and into a wall with a thud.

Thank fully, Hermione wasn't in on any of it as far as Harry could tell. But the fact that the people he thought of as Family were in fact helping manipulate him into Dumbledore's Perfect Weapon or whatever he was supposed to be.

Thinking he had read enough for tonight, Harry quickly packed for the trip to visit Grindelwald and went to bed.

**X … X … X**

The next morning, Harry met Severus at the Entrance Hall with Minerva and Poppy.

"You ready to go Harry?" she asked him. Harry nodded, his trunk shrunken in his pocket.

"Okay, Severus will apparate you to your hotel, which is nearby. Your appointment with Grindelwald is actually tomorrow, but you need to go through some tests and things before you go in to meet him." Minerva explained. "They will go into more detail when you arrive, and I've already talked to Severus about what will happen. Good luck and don't get into any trouble."

Harry gave his head of house a quick hug and Poppy handed Harry some potion's. "These are healing potions. I know Severus will have some on him, but I feel a lot better now that I have given you some. Good luck."

Soon Harry and Severus were walking through the grounds of Hogwarts and to an apparation spot where Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and apparated them near the location of Nurmengard Prison.

**"I didn't like that, Papa!" **Harry blinked and looked at his dragon.

_Papa?_

_"Yes, Papa, you're my Papa."_

**"I'm sorry Dariah, I'll warn you next time."**

Snape was watching them curiously and Harry looked at him shocked.

"She just called me Papa." He said.

Snape nodded. "Well, you are. And that is better than Mother."

Harry grimaced at that. Yeah, Papa was better.

They were just outside of a village and walked down the street, heading towards the hotel they were staying in. Severus, before they walked into the village cast a notice-me-not charm on Dariah so no one but he or Harry could notice her.

"There should be a room ready for Snape." Severus said to the receptionist as they arrived at the hotel.

The lady had badly bleached yellow blonde hair, with deep brown roots and a face which was caked in orange make-up.

She looked through the book on her desk, blowing a bubble of blue bubblegum she was chewing. Her eyes flicked between Severus and Harry before she reached behind her, her too-tight shirt riding up her orange tanned stomach, she grabbed a rusty key with an orange tag on it.

"Here you go," she handed then the key. "Room 23, the elevator is to your left, go up to the 3rd floor and turn left. Your room should be on your left side."

Severus grabbed the key; he didn't have to worry about paying for the room, as Minerva had already payed for it.

"Thank you," Harry said to her and they headed towards the elevator.

The hallway down to their room was pretty bland with grey carpet and cream walls – a painting hanging up in between each door.

They arrived at their room, which had a brown door and the number 23 engraved in gold. Severus unlocked the door, and the first thing Harry noticed was the bed; a large, double bed sitting in the middle of the room.

"No," Harry stated, "No, no, no. You have GOT to be kidding me!" he growled.

Severus was equally unhappy. A sneer marred his pale face as he followed Harry back down the elevator and to the receptionist.

"Are you _KIDDING _me?" Harry exclaimed. "Did you really give us a double bed?" he shrieked.

The receptionist shrunk back, scared.

Severus stepped back, deciding to let Harry deal with this.

"He is my _teacher _and you gave us a double bed to share!" Harry growled. "Why would you be so idiotic to _assume _that we would be together?"

"I-I'm sorry!" the receptionist whimpered. "B-but I just gave the last room with two s-s-single beds to the p-people who were standing behind you. W-we have n-non left." The fear in her eyes was the only thing that stopped Harry from growling.

"Dammit!" he growled. "Let me guess, you don't have any spare beds do you?"

She shook her head again with a whimper.

Harry turned around and stalked back to the elevator, Severus following him.

They walked back into the room and Harry sighed. "Any chance of you transfiguring another bed?" he asked Severus.

Severus shook his head. "No, a magic barrier has been placed around this village for safety measures – that's why we landed outside the village." Severus explained, a sneer marring his face again.

"Great." Harry mumbled as he looked around the room. It was a simple room a maroon feature wall, beige walls and roof and maroon carpet. A single deep mahogany table was placed straight across from the feature wall, leaning against it along with the two mahogany wooden chairs which were tucked under the table; maroon cushion's sitting on the seats. There was a large window looking out over the village to the right of the feature wall with brown, maroon and gold curtains matching the bedspread which was covering the double bed sitting in the centre of the room, leaning against the feature wall. A door was sitting next to the table and chairs and Harry guessed that was where the bathroom was.

Pulling his case out of his pocket, it immediately enlarged itself and Harry pulled out some clothes. "I'm hopping in for a shower." He said before walking into the room and shutting the door. Due to the time difference, it was getting quite late and in truth, he was quite tired from the apparition. Harry was going to have a shower before getting some sleep so he wasn't tired when they talked to Grindelwald.

The warm water cascaded down Harry's back loosening his tense muscles. After having a nice relax, Harry got out of the shower and towelled himself dry. He walked straight out of the bathroom after he changed, he wasn't able to place his glamour's back up because of the magic barrier, but he didn't really mind. He didn't know anyone around here anyway. Severus was already sitting on the bed, his long fingers holding up a book as his eyes scanned the page. His black robes were long gone and instead he was wearing some black slacks and an off white shirt, his hair tied back into a low pony tail, some of it falling out and framing his face. Dariah was curled up on the bed next to him, sleeping quietly

He looked up as Harry walked into the room and couldn't help but gasp softly at Harry's appearance.

"You're an elf…" he trailed off, still shocked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it was a gift from the Elvin Queen. She gave it to me as a gift to help fight against the demons and Dumbledore." He explained as he sat down on the bed next to Severus.

Severus put his book down. "Look… Potter… I want to say sorry… I'm sorry for treating you so badly because you look like your father…" he trailed off unsure of what to say. Severus wasn't used to this sort of thing. Apologising definitely wasn't his thing.

Harry blinked, shocked. "… That's alright… um, I hope you do not mind me asking, but what bought this along?"

Severus shrugged which made Harry blink again at the un-Snape like move Severus made. "I guess it would be that you look a lot more like your Mother as an elf, and if we are going to work together, maybe we should put our differences behind us…"

Harry nodded and smiled. "I would like that. Also, I too am sorry."

Severus sent him a small smile before turning back to his book. Harry got down under the covers Dariah opened her eyes, jumped over Harry and curled up against his covers, against his stomach.

With a small smile, Harry fell asleep, trying not to think about how awkward it was sleeping next to his Potion's Professor.

**X … X … X**

Severus was the first to wake up. He groaned and blinked as the sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains. One of the first things he noticed though was the warmth he could feel against his body and something lying in his arms.

He blinked and looked down to find Harry snuggled into his chest, his head resting against his head, warm breath fanning over his chest and an arm was thrown over his waist. He couldn't help but flush red and slowly untangles himself from Harry and headed into the shower, Thankful that Harry didn't wake up.

Severus sighed as he thought over everything to do with Harry, his lover, Lily and the problem with Dumbledore.

Lily was his best friend, he thought of her as a sibling and now, to find out that Dumbledore had planned for her to die made him very upset. But it also made him want to protect Harry even more. Harry. Severus – though it was hard to admit – did see Harry like a nephew really. Even though he always reminded him of James, he still loved the boy like family and he really was sorry about the way he had treated him.

Severus began to think about his lover. It still shocked him to this day that Lucius Malfoy – _The_ Lucius Malfoy returned his feelings, even though it had happened years ago when Draco was 7. Lucius and Narcissa were only best friends, so it was known that they often took Lovers. Lucius Lover just happened to be the snarky potion's master. Not many people knew about the relationship though, Lucius and Severus wanted to keep it a secret, a secret that only members of the family knew.

Severus thought about everything with Dumbledore. He knew something wasn't right with the old man, but he never thought it was this extreme! He never expected Dumbledore to be the reason Voldemort wrecked havoc everywhere! That also meant that he was probably being used by Dumbledore to keep track on Voldemort and to understand what was going on. So he was spying on the Dark Lord to protect Harry for no reason.

He sighed again as he washed the conditioner from his hair, finishing up on washing his body and decided to relax for a bit.

**X … X … X**

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of the shower running. Knowing it was just Severus, he got up and quickly chucked on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt and red button up over the top. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and sat on the bed, stroking a happy Dariah's scales.

Severus got out of the bathroom, dressed in black pants and a white button up, his hair out but not greasy.

"I'll go down and grab some food, put a robe on to cover your Elvin features and when we leave the village, put your glamour's back up." He said throwing Harry a black hooded robe. Harry nodded and watched as Severus left the room after putting on a robe himself.

Harry waited and looked around the room, he found a book lying on the table and went over to it. It was the book Severus was reading the night before; Mice by Gordan Reece.

Picking up the book, Harry sat back down on the bed and started to read surprised that Snape was reading such a muggle book.

**X … X … X**

When Severus returned, he had a bag which smelt delicious.

"What's that?" harry asked excitedly, putting the book down.

"There was a bakery down the road – I grabbed a couple of things. Choose what you want."

Harry pulled out a croissant and began to eat it, not bothering to look at anything else in the bag. He loved croissants!

Severus pulled out a sausage roll and began to eat it, watching as Harry savoured every bite of the croissant.

"When you are done, we'll go to Nurmengard. We will be apparating to the wards and then walking the rest of the way."Severus explained.

Harry quickly finished up the croissant and went over to his bag, pulling out a long, thin shiny black wand.

"Where did you get that?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up, "Um… Australia I think… or maybe it was America. Dunno, but the wand doesn't have the trace on it over here, so I can use magic." Harry explained.

Harry pulled his hood up, making sure Dariah was secure on his back and they headed down the elevator and out the door. The receptionist from yesterday wasn't there instead it was a _real_ blond haired male who was drawing on a notepad.

He looked up when they left. "Good bye!" he said smiling. Harry nodded in return, the blond seeing his smile under the hood.

"What is the wand made of?" Severus asked as they headed down the village ignoring the looks everyone was giving them.

"Um, the core is Vampire blood and Dementor cloak thread I think… and the wood was a special form of Ebony – the guys said it was specially grown for wand making…"

"Think?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he had one of those _really_ thick Australian Accents and it was very noisy outside so I had trouble understanding him. But he wrote it down and I placed the certificate thing into my vault so I wouldn't lose it."

Severus rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Harry when he finished reapplying the glamour's and apparated them to the wards outside of Nurmengard.

**X … X … X **

Minerva looked up from the essay she was marking as the fireplace flared green. Out stepped Cornelius Fudge followed by Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge.

"Minister, Mr Malfoy, Ms Umbridge how can I help you?" Minerva asked putting the red quill down and placing her hands in her lap. She knew it had something to do with Dumbledore's disappearance plus, she had been awaiting this visit for a while now.

Cornelius sat down. "I would like to talk to you about Dumbledore's absence as of late. The Ministry has received quite a few letters asking any Dumbledore is away and you have take over his role."

Minerva nodded. "You will probably enjoy this, Minister," She started, "And I can't lie to you about what happened. Dumbledore, after the 1st task of the tri-wizard tournament, attacked a student –_with_ the mean to harm, for no reason other than the student arguing that his familiar is allowed inside and was disagreeing with Dumbledore when he tried to throw the dragon hatchling outside."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Albus Dumbledore _attacked_ Harry Potter, The saviour of the Wizarding World, The Boy-Who-Lived?" he questioned, disbelief present in his voice.

Dolores made a strange coughing noise, _'Hem Hem',_ and looked strangely please about the news.

Minerva nodded. "I can replay the memory for you. I saw most of the ordeal and was quite shocked." Cornelius nodded and Minerva pulled out her pensive, placing the memory into the bowl after she pulled it from her mind.

Cornelius, Lucius and Dolores dived into the pensive and McGonagall waited patiently until they finished watching the memories. She looked out the window, thinking about what Severus and Harry must be up to.

The trio came tumbling away from pensive and its memories in shock. They certainly hadn't expected _that._

"Are you certain that he is secure?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrow. McGonagall nodded.

"You are free to check if you wish." She said and stood up, prepared to take them to Dumbledore's 'Holding Cell' – as Harry had put it before he left.

Students stared at the foursome as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

"…Father?" said Draco incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Some things have happened recently, and I am here with the Minister to check over it." Lucius explained. "Oh, and Draco – I would like you to go down to the dungeon's immediately and pack you things. We are leaving until everything has been sorted out." Lucius said before they disappeared around the corner.

Draco, after gaping after his father for a bit, turned around and fled to the Dungeon's, Pansy following his lead. Pansy and Draco were engaged and wherever Draco went, Pansy followed.

But Draco had one question to ask himself… When his father meant leaving, did he mean they were going to stay in the manor… or were they going to their safe place?

**X … X … X **

Both Lucius and Cornelius added wards around Dumbledore's (thought Lucius's were obviously the stronger of the two) and Cornelius turned to Minerva.

"I will be telling the Wizarding World about this as well as post-phoning the Tri-Wizard Tournament and sending the students home. Hogwart's at the moment is not safe." He explained and Minerva couldn't help but think that that was the smartest thing the Minister had ever some up with.

"I will send letters home immediately and the children shall be sent home by the end of next week." Minerva decided and after a conversation about where Severus and Harry were, Cornelius and Dolores floo-ed back to the Ministry and Lucius along with Draco and Pansy floo-ed to the Malfoy Manor.

Minerva sighed as she wrote a letter to send home and **_duplified_** it. She then cast a bunch of quills to write the address on the envelopes and when the address was written down, the envelope would vanish into the person house. By tomorrow night, students should have started heading home.

Now, it was time for Minerva to tell the school of what has happened…

There was about to be a lot of chaos.

**X … X … X **

Harry's glamour's were up and he hood down. He stared up at the massive tower with a single metal and magic enforced door and barred windows scaling up the tall stone tower.

Harry could feel the magic which was rolling off the tower in waves.

"What do you want?" a guard sneered from next to the door, his wand pointed towards them.

"We are Severus Snape and Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall organised for us to have a meeting with one of the prisoner's here." As Severus said this, he handed the guard an unusual shaped stone which had an _N_ carved into both sides. The stone was also full of magic, the same magic from the tower.

The guard placed the stone against the door and the stone melted into the metal and with a loud creek, the door swang open.

"You have an hour. If you're not back in an hour's time, we will go searching for you and you will be punished… _severely."_

Harry couldn't help but shiver at the guard's tone and hurried inside with Severus following behind him.

The door slammed shut with an echoing bang, making Harry wince at the loud squealing sound which assaulted his ears when a lock went into place.

Torches lit up around them and up the stairs, continuing to light up as the pair climbed further and further. They walked past different doors and rooms, some with prisoner's so quiet Harry thought were dead and others with people screaming so loud Harry practically ran up the stairs to get away from the crazy person.

Suddenly, Severus stopped in front of a quiet room and the door swung open.

The only light in the room was through the barred window, so it took Harry a moment to get used to the darkness. They stepped into the room and Severus slowly stepped towards a bundle in a corner.

"Grindelwald?" he questioned.

The bundle of cloth moved and a hand poked through, a shackle gripping tightly at his thin and bleeding wrist. A head soon followed the hand and the person sat up.

He was pale, his skin marred with bruises and scratches and wide blue eyes protruding from the face and slightly yellow unlike his teeth which were yellow.

"What do you want?" his voice was quiet and hoarse from little use, but Harry and Severus hear him perfectly in the quiet cell.

"I am Severus Snape and my companion is Harry Potter-" Grindelwald's eyes lit up at Harry's name, "-We would like to ask you some questions." Severus said.

Grindelwald nodded. "I was wondering when I would see you, Potter. It certainly took you a while."

Harry stepped forwards from behind Severus and into the light. "What are you talking about?

"You're here to ask me about Dumbledore, aren't you?" questioned Grindelwald, his eyebrow rising curiously. "But first, I would like you to remove your glamour's and pass me your hand."

Harry froze and on his back, Dariah gave a quiet distressed cry when she realised her owner was upset.

"How… How did you know?" he asked.

Grindelwald ginned and lifted his hand, wiggling it and making it jingle. "These shackles only suppress dark magic," his hand formed a claw and magic swirled around his hand. Suddenly, it lit up and turned into fire. "They didn't think about the fact that my magic is actually light and that I could still do magic."

The light in his hand went out and his sharp blue eyes watched Harry.

It was like water running down his body as his human features slipped away into his Elvin ones.

"Ah, so you were hiding your Elvin features. No doubt a gift from the Elvin Queen herself," He grinned, "And you are also a dragon rider, if I don't mistake the sound I heard a moment ago."

Harry nodded and reached around, picking Dariah up with one hand and showing her to Grindelwald.

"Are you… Are you able to tell us what happened. We know a bit, from Dumbledore's point of view – but I – we would like to hear it from your perspective." Harry explained.

Grindelwald nodded. "I'll tell you, though it will be a long story so you might want to sit down."

Severus and Harry sat down and waited for Grindelwald to begin.

"Okay… it all started when Albus and I came across a book…"

_"Gelert! Gelert!" Grindelwald looked up from the book he was flicking through and walked down the book isle and into the next one._

_"What is it Albus?" They were in an old dusty library looking through the books. _

_"I found the book we've been searching for!" _

"Albus had talked about searching for this book. It was supposedly rare and he had found a lead on it. He wouldn't tell me what the book was about but asked if I would journey with him. At the time we were sort of seeing each other and I was head over heels in love with him. So I agreed.

"Even when he found the book, He didn't tell me what it was about. I didn't find out until I stumbled across the book late one night when I was getting a drink. We were staying in an apartment and he had fallen asleep at the table while researching. I couldn't believe what I was reading. The book was about demons and how to place them in hosts. At the time I wasn't too sure what Albus was doing – whether he was slaying them or actually going to summon a demon so I left it. By the time I realised what was going on, it was too late..."

_He tried to run, dodging the spells aimed to stop him. He needed to get away and find that book. He needed to stop this madness._

_He heard a growl and froze. In front of him stood Ariana._

_"No, please no," he whispered as he took a step back followed by another step._

_He heard the spell coming towards him but he couldn't move – the sheer evilness that was present in Ariana's eyes had made him freeze._

_The last thing he had seen before everything went black was Albus looking down on him._

_"Goodbye Gellert…"_

"After that I just remembered everything that the demon made me do. I could see the fear in the eyes of the people my body killed. I was slowly going insane. Until Albus pretended to "beat" me in a battle. The demon was removed and I was thrown in here for the rest of my life."

Grindelwald sighed. "And the sad part is, through everything I still love him. He still holds my heart." He grinned again.

Harry nodded. "That's what I thought." He whispered. "Thank you,"

"Anything to help the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry didn't bother to ask how Grindelwald knew about everything.

"If you like, we can get you out of here." Severus said. "You can be free."

"Too Late," Grindelwald said. "As soon as Albus dies, I die. He never was smart enough to recognise a soul mate when he sees one."

Harry and Severus understood immediately.

"Thank you again," Harry whispered before they turned around and left.

Dariah gave the old man a small nip on his cheek before running after her Master.

"I hope everything works." Was the last thing they heard before they were gone.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO BE POSTED!**

**But I hope you like it!**

**Okay, I've figured out what I am going to do about everyone in the poll. And here are the results:**

**A) Bellatrix Black 4  
>B) Tom Riddle 5<br>C) Pansy Parkinson 5  
>D) A Malfoy<br>a. Lucius 2  
>b. Draco 2<br>c. Abraxas 3  
>E) Severus Snape 0<br>F) Luna Lovegood 9**

**I think that's everyone's vote counted for… And obviously the winner is Luna. Everyon else mentioned will have another story (oneshot or not) written about them and Harry, so if you were pegging for the pairing, look out for the stories!**

**Next Chapter: The rest of the week, Harry goes back to Hogwarts before going to the Elvan world where he runs into people and gets some training.**

**Stay in tuned!**

**Jaedon!**


	3. Sorry

**Hey Guys,  
><strong>

**I've been slack with updating and I'm sorry about it but I really have no inspiration to do anything at the moment so all of my unfinished stories on hold. I will be posting one-shots and stories that I have finished (Like the stories on MyShadowOfDoom) but until further notice The Real Life Of Kagome (On Ashleigh131), The Seerer and Was That Supposed to Happen are on hold. I'm Sorry!**

**~Jappa  
><strong>


End file.
